Heartbeat of an Angel
by Sakura Himitsu
Summary: Why do people desire what is forbidden? It's hard to love someone you shouldn't sometimes, especially when...
1. Nakuru

Hehe I had to channel some strong feelings elsewhere...so it turned into a story? XD

* * *

_**Heartbeat of an Angel**_

The day is quickly turning dark as I walk slowly down the narrow path. Birds return to their nests and everyone is going home for the day. The wind blows gently and the rustle of leaves could be heard. I sigh and continue home. On the way, I walk past a train station. People crowd out of the station. Some walk past me without a glance. Some push past me with annoying glances.

As I try to get out of the way of the people, I think about _him_. Why, I think. I saw him on the same path that I used to walk home on ever since I met him. He just stood there…with a baffled look on his face. He looked so handsome…and helpless in a way. A few strands of his snow-colored hair slightly covering his eyes. He stood watching the sunset.

The color of the sunset was reflected off his white robes. The wind blew and I held my breath. His skin was ghostly white and his eyes were dark emerald. Serious and confused, his nearly transparent wings hung closed behind him. At that moment, I felt like I could cry. I wanted to wipe that sad look off his face. I wanted to hold him in my hands. But…he's not human, is he?

Then he turned and looked into my eyes. A strong feeling rippled through my body…I couldn't describe it. His deep, serious eyes triggered something…

He smiled, but I couldn't return that mysterious smile. I returned a slight smile and started to back away even though I tried to make myself to stop. He looked at me confused again. I ran and never saw him ever again.

Days go by in a blur as I wonder if I did the right thing. Always wondering, I used the same path every day hoping that maybe I'd see him again. But I never did. But one day…as I was walking home one late night. I caught sight of some fireflies and I walked towards them. They led me to the spot where he had stood…

I smiled a sad smile remembering. I looked into the now dark sky. Some snow colored feathers floated down to the ground where I stood. I bent down and picked one up. Faster and faster my heartbeat beat. Is he…here? I thought to myself.

A soft breeze blew and suddenly I felt warm. I turned around and found myself staring into his heavenly face. His eyes were filled with sadness. He wouldn't even have been able to hide it if he wanted to. I opened my mouth to say something…but nothing came out. He lifted his hand and gently silenced me. He slowly leaned closer and embraced me.

At first I thought I was going to fall right through him, but what I felt was…comfort. I felt like I was born to just stand there being held…by him. His strong arms wrapped around me and his warmth made me feel like all my troubles could just fade away. I slowly closed my eyes and let this person embrace me.

Then he whispered, "I have to go."

A sharp pain shot through my chest. I didn't want to let go of him. I opened my eyes and then saw that it was only air I felt. He was gone.

I closed my eyes and tried to fight off the tears that were welling up inside of me. As I walked home that night…I tried to keep what I was afraid might be the truth off my mind. _Am I in love with an angel?_


	2. Yue

um...ReAcH, i took your comment into consideration and wrote the angel's point of view! XD hope u guys like second chappy...hehehe i think i was actually trying to not be lazy...

* * *

**Yue's POV**

High up in the air, I stared into the soft, setting sun. The yellow and orange were very bright, mixed in with red. The hints of pink swirled in with the rest. The soft hues of purple gave it a picturesque look. The colors were beautiful, yet I felt no joy and I didn't know why…I felt tired. I felt like life had no meaning. I felt like I was lost and imprisoned in an crystal orb that was constantly being turned. The way I was feeling…wasn't very right for an angel. I dipped my hand into the playful colors of the sun and gave it a twirl absentmindedly. Bright, little petal-like flames flew out and threw shadows on my white robe. They danced about for a few seconds before disappearing into nothing.

Switching my attention to watch the humans, I rested my eyes on people coming in and out of the trains at the train station. My heart started to hope and I cursed it silently. I shan't be weak…not like the other day. I closed my eyes and tried to shut out the thoughts that threatened to go against the meaning of my whole life. I could feel the beating of my heart, strong and insistent.

As I opened my eyes, I saw a girl that looked like her…and all the memories flooded back. That day, it had been nearing dark. I had been watching the sunset on the ground…and she caught me. A spark in her caught my attention. Her hazel eyes mesmerized me. I saw in her, a sadness concealed, and all I wanted to do at that moment was hold her. I had never felt so confused than that moment, but as I saw her run away, I felt like something important to me was slipping through my fingers and I couldn't hold onto it.

Days after that, and even now, I could feel her heart's grief within my soul. I felt…her longing. I felt so desperately helpless. She wasn't not supposed to want to see me. I closed my eyes again. The confusion I felt in my heart was a conflict I couldn't and didn't know how to deal with. I didn't know what it was. I was feeling it for the first time. Then my eyes opened…nearly abruptly. I knew. She had gone back to the place we first met. I knew she was there. Confused, and against my judgment, I went to see her.

Hovering just over her, I saw her face and her sad eyes. The way the sunlight from the setting sun reflected off of her hazel eyes made her look even more beautiful. The breeze blew strands of her silky black hair into her face. I wanted to move them delicately out of her face. I watched her for a moment while I struggled to control my forbidden emotions. She just stood there and her heart's sadness blinded me. I floated down and held her.

Resting my head close to hers, my arms closed around her warm body. I felt like I wouldn't want to do anything else in the world other than to protect her. At that moment, I knew I couldn't be saved. I had shown myself to her, held her, and to my horror, realized that I had also possibly done something that only humans did, something angels were forbidden to do…_fall in love_. Knowing the consequences of this, I pulled away and departed quickly, while ignoring the sharp pain in my heart.


End file.
